One Man Hide and Seek
by BEEJ20
Summary: You and your friends are together on Halloween night, when they suggest to play a game. Short, Crappy, Cliché. T for language and murder. Based heavily on Hitorinbo Envy by Denpol-P aka koyori


You knew this was a bad idea from the start. I mean, your friends were stupid from the start, but you never knew they could reach this level of idiocy. You invited them over on Halloween, like you always did, but then they just had to start the stories, and then they started to do research on some stupid Japanese ritual.

"You two are insane!" you yelled at them. One of your friends, Hiro, laughed at you.

"You're just a big scardey-cat!"

"I'm not scared! You're the ones trying to-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOLL?!"

He was holding a stuffed doll, a bear, and was taking the stuffing out of it. He poured salt in it, and laid a couple pieces of red string on its limbs and stomach area. He then stood up, pulling down his zipper.

"You may want to turn around. I need to put some body fluids on this thing."

You shuddered in disgust, turning to your other friend, Haru, who was mixing some salt water. She caught your gaze, giving you a toothy smile. "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

She took out her lighter, handing it to you. "We'll explain later."

You tossed the lighter in both your hands. You sighed, shaking off your feeling of fear. You trusted your friends, they wouldn't put you in actual danger. They knew the limits.

"Alright! All I need is a tub of water and a knife!" Hiro announced. As soon as he got the knife, he stabbed your doll, and then placed it inside the tub of water. He squealed with excitement as Haru handing you both a cup of salt water and a match.

"This is one man hide and seek. The doll is going to play with us, if it catches you, it will stab you. You must lure the doll away with a clap. If you ever feel threatened, spit the salt water on it, and burn it." Haru explained. You nodded, understanding that this would never work. But, your heart was racing at an incomprehensible speed, and all you could think about was the risks.

You stopped when you saw the doll move. Hiro grabbed you, running out the house into your backyard. He clapped his hands.

"My oh, my oh, walk your way to me!" he sang. You saw the doll, it was walking, almost like a corpse without a brain. He stopped singing, his eyes widened in fear. You looked toward where his line of sight, your heart stopping. The doll looked like you, almost your height. And in its hands, was your friend Haru, her head was in its hands.

"H-Haru!" You yelled. Hiro ran off, grabbing your jacket. The only sound you could hear was the blood rushing toward your ears. You looked behind you, to see the doll walking after you. Hiro cursed under his breath, picking you up. You looked at him, confused and scared. He had a small smirk on his face.

"You were right. I am insane. Do me a favor, and live."

He kissed your cheek, placing you on a tree branch. You watched as he ran towards the doll. He was yelling at it, before you heard his agonizing cries. You covered your ears, tears running down your cheeks. The doll was right under you, looking at you.

"I envied you." It said. Envied?

"You had the perfect family, perfect friends, perfect everything. I wanted that. Of course, I was just a useless doll, with no human emotions. But, now, I got to be human. And now, I'm going to become you."

You couldn't take it anymore. You brought the cup of salt water to your lips, spitting the water on the doll's head. It hissed, shaking its head. You jumped down from the branch, finding your voice.

"Demons can be destroyed with two things, salt, and fire." You explained. You spit on it again, making it fall to the ground. The knife dropped with a clatter, and you hurried to grab it. You pick it up, taking Haru's lighter out, and setting the knife on fire. You stab the doll, the fire flaring out. You jump back, touching the burned skin on your cheek. You growl, an unexpected anger erupting inside of you. You cry out as you stab the doll again and again, ignoring its screams and cries for you stop.

The only thing left was the ashes from it. You sigh in relief, sitting there. You turn the knife towards the pulse point in your neck.

The risk of getting possessed were too high, and you knew that. This was your only option.

We'll again come play the game…Tomorrow, no one has to know


End file.
